Accidente o no
by Miss.Smythe
Summary: Todo era tan monótono que un simple choque contra un árbol haría que todo cambiara. ¡Me obsesioné con mi adonis salvador de cabellos Naranja! ¡Bendita Rukia por chocar! - IchiHime AU
1. Chapter 1

"_Accidente o no"_

**Bleach no me pertenece**, si fuera así hubiera IchiHime por todos lados, yo solo ocupo los personajes para ponerlos en momentos comprometedores...

Inspirado en el Team Hime Bitch: Con eso lo digo todo

**Y Dedicado a todos/as los chilenos que sufrieron con el terremoto (Dentro de ellos me incluyo), que saldremos adelante como siempre lo hemos hecho**

Movamos el IchiHime por el Mundo

**Sumary: **Todo era tan monótono que un simple choque contra un árbol haría que todo cambiara. ¡Me obsesioné con mi adonis salvador de cabellos Naranja! ¡Bendita Rukia por chocar! - IchiHime AU

**Advertencias: Rating M:** Lenguaje Fuerte, Universo Alterno, Lemons y OCC

_Lean bajo su propio riesgo_

"_Accidente o no"_

_Capítulo I_

* * *

**Orihime POV**

.

--¡Joder!

Esa fue mi primera palabra del día, luego de ser asediada por mi mejor amiga – Aun puedo recordar ese momento

_--¡Hime levántate! _

_--¡Hime Muévete!_

_--¡Rukia que estoy despierta! _

_--¡Por fin Mujer!_

_--¿Por qué el alboroto?_

_--¡Comienza otro año en el instituto!_

_--¿Debería alegrarme? – Realmente no me interesaba que comenzara el otro año_

_--¡Pues claro! _

_--Rukia, por las grandes casualidades de la vida ¿No habrás tomado café?_

_--Un poquito – Si mis ojos no me engañaban Rukia estaba totalmente avergonzada – ¡Pero lo mejor es que llegan chicos nuevos!_

Como si me importara encontrar el amor, digamos… - ¿Quién necesita amor en estos tiempos?

--

.

--

Tch, tch, tch

Mi humor y mi mejor cara no ayudaron para convencer a mi mamá

_--¡Mamá no quiero ir!_

_--¡Irás igual!_

_--Jodete – Musité_

Salir de mi casa fue lo más forzado que pude hacer – Rukia como siempre me esperaba en la puerta con su lujoso _Porsche 911_ Amarillo –

--¿No podías traer alguno de tus otros autos? – Pregunté frunciendo el seño y dedicándole una mirada envenenada a mi mejor amiga.

--Quiero llamar la atención – Dijo sonriente - ¡Jodida Rukia! – Pensé

--Pues yo no, este año va a ser tal cual como el anterior

--¡Hime! – Me reprochó – ¿Y bueno? Si ella era la que quería llamar la atención, que lo haga.

-

.

-

El trayecto fue aburridísimo – Rukia cantó todo el CD de _Beyoncé _y juro que casi la mato cuando soltó el volante por bailar _Single Ladies._

--¡Cabrona! ¿¡Acaso nos quieres matar!?

--Tranquila Orihime – Me dijo mirándome - ¿Cómo si eso fuera a tranquilizarme?

--¡Tranqui…! – No terminó de decir ya que ocurrió lo indeseado

¡Chocamos!

¡Chocamos contra un puto árbol del parque!

Sacar mi cabeza del famoso auto fue imposible – Me tambalee, me agarré la cabeza al instante y busqué a Rukia al mismo tiempo

Rukia se abrazaba a sí misma y le rogaba a Dios que su madre que no la matara

--¡Hime! Mi mamá me va a matar – Mi amiga estaba a punto de llorar -- ¿¡Qué hago ahora!?

--Primero tranquilízate – la abracé y le dije despacio – Segundo respira hondo

Por suerte mi amiga me hacía caso en todo, si no la estaría golpeando hasta que me lo hiciera – Rukia más relajada me miraba agradecida – Eso significaba…

Era la hora del descargo…

--¡Te lo dije!

--Lo siento

--¡Nada que lo siento!

--Fue inevitable

Inevitable te voy a hacer yo. ¡Ya verás!

--¿Necesitan ayuda? – Escuché a mis espaldas – Al voltear me encontré con la imagen de un Dios hecho persona - ¿Quién demonios permite que alguien como _él_ salga a la calle y a la vista de todas las zorras del lugar?

--S-si – Respondí como idiota y _él_ sonrió - _¡Orihime céntrate! _

Mi pequeña amiga salió y sonriente se presentó:

--Soy Kuchiki Rukia – Dijo extendiendo su pequeña mano - ¿Tu eres?

--Kurosaki Ichigo – Respondió mi Dios personal - ¿Y tú eres? – Preguntó mirándome - _¡Mirándome a mí!_

--Inoue Orihime

--Un gusto _Orihime_ – Mi nombre salía tan bien de su boca – 1, 2, 3 comienzo a delirar

--Sería mejor si llamaras a una grúa – Le indico a Rukia – Esta solo asentía – Ya que ustedes con todo de sus fuerzas no podrían sacarlo. El auto se incrustó en toda la complejidad del árbol.

--Lo sé – Respondió Rukia-- Gracias por la ayuda

--No te preocupes, fue un placer

_¡El placer fue conocerte cariño!_

--Nos vemos – él se despidió

--¿Orihime?- Me llamó Rukia

-

.

-

--No has dicho nada desde que rescataron mi auto. ¿Qué te sucede?

--¿A mí?

--No, que va – Rukia junto con el sarcasmo eran amantes – A tu tía

--Rukia…

--¡Es que Odio que me ignoren! – Me gruñó

--No te ignoro

--¿Entonces?

--Estoy pensando - susurré

Rukia quedó estupefacta – Lo sé – Orihime + Concentración = Apocalipsis

--¿Se te quedo pegado el chico de la mañana?

La maldita dio en el clavo - ¡Claro que sí! – Vivimos en un pueblucho donde todo el mundo se conoce - ¡Como se supone que nunca lo he visto! ¿Será nuevo?

--Claro que no

--Ajá

--Ajá ¿Qué?

--Nada… _nada_

De allí a eso Rukia comenzó a murmurar – Preferí ignorarla y seguir mi camino.

Caminé por el campus del instituto hasta….

--¡Fíjate por donde caminas! – exclamé al instante de que choqué con alguien

--¡Fíjate tú por dónde caminas! – Me contestó esa voz que me hizo temblar – ¡Era él! – Mi adonis personal

--Eres tú – Dije mirándolo - ¡Lo siento!

--Hey tranquila

--¡Hime! – Escuché a lo lejos - ¿Ahora qué? -- ¡Hime! - Fue lo último que escuché antes de recibir un impacto – Mientras todo se ponía negro.

-

.

-

"_IchiHime"_

* * *

**No sabía si escribirlo o no…. Me rondó por la cabeza durante toda la mañana, y no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados...**

**Volviendo a mis andanzas y con un nuevo fic...**

**Insisto, dedicado a todos los chilenos que sobrevivieron y están pasando por un mal momento. Fuerza Chile**

**Apretar el botoncito verde y sexy no cuesta nada…**

**Kona Uchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes y los pongo en situaciones incomodas.

Inspirado y Dedicado a: Team Hime Bitch

**Sumary: **Todo era tan monótono que un simple choque contra un árbol haría que todo cambiara. ¡Me obsesioné con mi adonis salvador de cabellos Naranja! ¡Bendita Rukia por chocar! - IchiHime AU

**Advertencias: Rating M:** Lenguaje Fuerte, Universo Alterno, Lemons y OCC

_Lean bajo su propio riesgo_

"_Accidente o no"_

_Capítulo II_

* * *

-

.

**Orihime POV**

**.**

-

_--¡Hime! – Escuché a lo lejos - ¿Ahora qué? -- ¡Hime! - Fue lo último que escuché antes de recibir un impacto – Mientras todo se ponía negro._

Abrí mis ojos, pestañando rápidamente y mirando todo el lugar – Era todo blanco – Claro, era la enfermería.

Alguien bufó a mi lado – Era alguien de cabello negro y muy bajito

¿Rukia?

-¡Rukia! – Le grité - ¡Cabrona me abandonaste!

-¿Perdón? – Me respondió y soltó su gran bocanada de aire - ¡Tú me abandonaste!

-¡Oish! No grites

-Hum

Escuché unos pasos acercarse donde me encontraba - ¿¡Ahora quien?

-¿Estás bien? – Escuché esa voz que me derrite

¡Era _él_! Mi adonis personal y secreto.

Oh, estoy en cama, acostada, con un ojo morado.

¡Maldigo al estúpido que me golpeo!

Si no estuviera en esta situación, claramente… él y yo…

-¡Orihime-sama! – Entró un imbécil que me sacó de mis pensamientos – De verdad… yo...-balbuceaba

-Dile lo que viniste a decirle – Esa fue Rukia

-Orihime-sama, yo fui quien le lanzó el balón en la cara - _¡Qué!_

¡Jodido cabron! ¿Y lo dice así como así?

Ahora se enteraría

-Tch

-De verdad lo siento

-No sacas nada con pedir disculpas – Le dije – Lo hecho está

-Lo siento – Musitó

-Vete

-

.

-

-Eres una zorra

-Parezco Mapache y… ¿Dices que soy zorra? - ¿Zorra yo?

-Orihime

-Rukia…

Rukia se montó en su _Porsche_ y partió rumbo hacia no se donde...

-

.

-

De eso no había visto más a Rukia, quizás se la había tragado la tierra – Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba ahora, un mal presentimiento me rondaba de toda la mañana.

_Hot_ de _Avril Lavigne_ anunciaba que mi celular estaba sonando.

-¿Aló?

-Hija – Era mamá

-¿Pasa algo?

-Pues… - Mamá no lograba decirme nada

-Dime ya que me preocupas – Esta si era una vez que estaba preocupada

-Tu padre ha vuelto

-

.

-

_-Flashback-_

_-¡Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir semejante estupidez!_

_-¿¡Estupidez!?_

_Esos eran gritos de mis padres, otra vez se encontraban peleando y diciéndose cosas_

_-¡Me dices estupidez sabiendo que tú hija no es mía! _

_¿Qué? _

_-¡Fue un error! – Esa era mamá _

_¿Un error?_

_-Error, todo lo sacas diciendo cosas – ¡Por favor! No te engañes tu misma_

_-¿¡Qué quieres que haga!?_

_¿Por qué?_

_Lagrimas traicioneras desbordaban mis ojos - ¡Qué demonios! _

_-¡Ya no sirve nada!_

_-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!_

_Algo cayó y se estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo - ¿Un plato? ¿Una taza? _

_¡Qué importa!_

_Me acabo de enterar que no soy hija de mi padre… si no de otra persona_

_¿Qué hago?_

_¿Qué hago?_

_¿Qué hago?_

_Todo se movía rápidamente, se me nubló la vista y un simple sonido me sacó de mi mente_

_Un estruendo_

_Una bala_

_Alguien cayó y lo único que puedo hacer es esconderme_

-

.

-

Después de tanto tiempo, de todo lo sucedido tenía que volver

¿Por qué ahora?

Justo ahora que todo se ponía mejor y no habían problemas

Solo sabía que tenía que recurrir a una persona…

* * *

Ese flashback es fundamental, así comienzo a explicar un poco el porqué del comportamiento de Orihime –tiene un poco de complejo de bitch – Pero esa es la idea de este fic.

Orihime tiene que recurrir a alguien para salvar su alma de todo ese sufrimiento.

Quizá este capítulo es más corto, pero es que me afectó una tendinitis y mi inspiración y Química no combinan.

**Usio-Amamiya****: **Amo a Orihime como chica mala, aunque igual me encanta la chica inocente que es… Rukia, es Rukia. Realmente yo también me divertí escribiendo esa parte. Yo también quiero mi adonis personal, pero eso lo dejamos para después. Y por último, yo también quiero subir un poco el ánimo después de todo lo que ha sucedido en el país.

**Gach****:** Gracias, claro… para todos los compatriotas. Hime = chica mala es una revolución.

**Gabe Logan****:** Esa es la idea, Hime en pocas situaciones la veras como una bitch

**chikyu XD****: **Sep, debe ser terrible, pero si tiene cosas buenas como conocer a un tipo que esté buenísimo… yo lo pensaría. Y gracias a ti por leer.

**HARUAL****: **Si, Un gran fic para la gran Hime…

Y por último, para el próximo capítulo me estoy inspirando en una parte de una canción:

_Me dijo, se hizo tarde ya se ve el sol_

_Y que le hiciera un favor_

_De llevarla a su casa, conseguir alcohol_

_Para conocernos mejor_

Si aportan con el botoncito _sexy _de más abajo… harán feliz a esta autora con complejos de loba.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes y los pongo en situaciones incomodas.

Inspirado y Dedicado a: Team Hime Bitch

**Sumary: **Todo era tan monótono que un simple choque contra un árbol haría que todo cambiara. ¡Me obsesioné con mi adonis salvador de cabellos Naranja! ¡Bendita Rukia por chocar! - IchiHime AU

**Advertencias: Rating M:** Lenguaje Fuerte, Universo Alterno, Lemons y OCC

**Capitulo dulcemente editado para su propio disfrute :B**

_Lean bajo su propio riesgo_

"_Accidente o no"_

_Capítulo III_

**Orihime POV**

Correr era lo único que podía hacer, no quería pensar en nada – Que todo se alejara rápidamente y desapareciera. No podía parar de pensar, alejarme era la única solución a todo.

Solo alguien me podía ayudar

_¡Alguien!_

_Ese alguien…_

Al parar de correr encontré mi salvación: _Sensation _era el local el cual era administrado por un amigo. Era un gran lugar, lleno de luces y de gente que en sus interminables filas, se ubicaba a una esquina de un gran hotel.

Era un lugar asqueroso, la música rompía y sonaba por todos lados. Se veía gente borracha esparcida por el suelo, algunos practicando diversos tipos y posiciones de sexo.

"_Dame un poquito de eso"_ – ¿Quien entendía la música?

Aunque eso no era lo que me preocupaba por ahora.

Tres toques significaban que era _yo _la que se encontraba fuera

-La Princesa ha llegado – escuché del otro lado de la puerta

Princesa…

_Princesa_

Así era como me llamaba mi padre. Malditos recuerdos que se aparecen en mi mente…

_Padre…._

No era el tiempo para llorar, si llegué hasta acá es por algo. Estaba completamente decidida a lo que venía y no era momento para titubear.

Llegué hasta el despacho de mi salvación y volví a utilizar los tres toques. Los mismos tres toques de siempre, simple y fácil contraseña.

-Adelante – dijeron

_Flashback_

_-Princesa adelante pasa – Dijo mi padre_

_-Disculpa no era mi intención molestarte _

_-Que va, querida, no eres ninguna molestia- contestó con una gigante y hermosa sonrisa_

_Salté a sus brazos y profundicé mi amor en un abrazo, procurando que lo notara hasta los últimos días de su vida._

_Fin Flashback_

-¿Qué necesitas?

-_Grimmjow _

-Oh, mi _querida_ Orihime

-Grimmjow-dudé- necesito tu ayuda

-Claro, dime que deseas – me respondió con una sonrisa. _¡¿De que te ríes?_

-Necesito que… - comencé

Un ruido interrumpió mi frase

-Tch, ya están haciendo sus fiestecitas – dijo mirando por la gigante ventana

Me asomé a la ventana, podía ver los jaleos y peleas que se formaban fuera.

_Tremendas fiestecitas_

-En otro momento _cariño -_ Odiaba que me dijeran así, nunca he sido el "cariño" de nadie

Y ahora…

.

-¿¡Donde carajo estabas!

-¡Rukia cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites!

El celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar: "_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes"_

-Si claro, claro – comenzaba a responder- enserio – suspiro – ¿Y cómo?, no es problema – Rukia se movía de un lado a otro mientras conversaba- por supuesto – reía – Jodete, nos vemos.

-Como molestan – Se giró a mirarme

_Y tú también lo haces_

-Rukia – la llamé - ¿Qué demonios haces con esa canción de _tono_ para tu celular?

-Es _Mientes_ de _Camila_ – dijo sonriente – Amo esa canción

-Hum

-Hum ¿Qué? – Frunció el seño - Ahora que recuerdo… Adivina quien pregunto por ti

-¿Quién?

-Ichigo - respondió

Mi adonis endemoniadamente sexy de cabellos naranja.

_¡Oh por Dios! Había preguntado por mí_

Pensamientos impuros subieron a mi mente. Pero era algo que debía guardar para mí en otro momento. Hubiera continuado pero mi mejor amiga me interrumpió.

-Zorra, todavía ni le conoces y ya piensas en acostarte con él

-Rukia cállate – le solté con veneno

.

En vez escuchar todas las estupideces de Rukia preferí volver a mi casa, todo iba bien hasta que escuché a mi madre hablar:

-_Lo sé lo tengo entendido_

_-Claro que sí_

_-No tienes que decirlo, Orihime no se enterará_

¿Enterarme?

Desde hace días que mi madre está extraña, todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo la pone nerviosa. Sabía que era algo, pero aun no encontraba el que.

Mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos:

_Tengo algo que te podría interesar_

_**Grimmjow**_

Mi perfecta sonrisa apareció. ¿Cómo podría fallarme esto ahora?

Mamá apareció en mi habitación, cargaba una bolsa verde –con muy buen estilo debo admitir – en su interior con unos papeles- Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Mamá – le llamé, no contestó

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo en tono duro y frio.

_Ahora_ se venía lo peor

.

_IchiHime_

_:B CAPITULO EDITADO._

Sentia que quedaba muy allí y luego de mucho tiempo lo vine a actualizar, mañana o quizas el miercoles tendré la continuacion.

Solo unas pequeñas partes las edité...

Creo que amo el proximo cap. Como adelanto:

_-Hime - Me llamó mi mamá - Yo maté a tu papá._

_._

_-Hey - escuché - Deberías sonreir más, llorar no te hace ver tan bonita_

_-Ichigo - susurré_

Supuestamente actualizo dentro de los Martes o Miércoles, pero nació mi hermanita y pues retrasé la actualización.

Ahora a responder sus reviews:

**Karuralais****: **Oh, hermana. Sep, acertaste. Es la canción "Solos", todos queremos un adonis.

**Usio-Amamiya****:** Vamos con la intriga, en este cap. La continué, pero en el próximo capitulo sabrán que es lo que oculta la madre de Orihime, pero lo único que puedo decir sobre la bala es, Que lo mejor está por venir.

**Chikyu XD****: **En el próximo capítulo se rebela todo, desde el nombre del padre de Orihime hasta el último acontecimiento del suceso.

**Gach****: **Quizás este tampoco lo comprendas, pero son necesarios para el próximo. Que es el gran golpe.

**hitsu-sasuke****: **Me alegro que te guste, yo igual amo a Orihime y esta personalidad que tiene.

**mitsuko2000****: **Claro que sí, Orihime es una diosa para todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes y los pongo en situaciones incomodas.

Inspirado y Dedicado a: Team Hime Bitch

**Sumary: **Todo era tan monótono que un simple choque contra un árbol haría que todo cambiara. ¡Me obsesioné con mi adonis salvador de cabellos Naranja! ¡Bendita Rukia por chocar! - IchiHime AU

**Advertencias: Rating M:** Lenguaje Fuerte, Universo Alterno, Lemons y OCC

* * *

**Orihime POV**

El ambiente se volvía cada vez más tenso, las paredes parecían explotar y el reloj producía un débil _tic tac_- llevábamos casi veinte minutos mirándonos y sin decir nada.

_¿Qué puedo decir?_

Entre abrí mi boca y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

-Hija yo… - comenzó – No sé por dónde partir

-Tan solo dime – Aún contenía el aire dentro de mí, me preparaba para todo lo que podría suceder.

-Todo fue tan rápido, tan extraño – dijo en un susurro soltando un pequeño sollozo

-¿Extraño?

-Si, extraño – Mi madre agacho la cabeza y continuó- Esa noche discutí con tu padre, él se enteró de que lo había engañado

-¿Lo engañaste? – Mi voz salía muy dura. _¿Cómo es eso posible? _Cuanto tiempo abre pensado en que vivíamos en un "tipo" de familia feliz

-Si, y no es algo que me enorgullezca – Respondió mirándome fijamente a los ojos – Pero, es algo que no pude evitar

No podía emitir ningún sonido, ni siquiera un gruñido. Me tenía totalmente pasmada

-Y lo dices así tal cual

-Orihime

-De verdad, no entiendo

- Mira… - comenzó – Esa noche tu padre descubrió que lo engañaba, de que tu no eras su hija…

_-¿Así que Orihime no es mi hija?_

_-Amor, no es lo que tú piensas – intentaba explicar pero no podía, las palabras no me salían – eso…_

_-¡No te quiero escuchar carajo! – respondió mi esposo tomando la pistola que se encontraba en la cocina_

_-Por favor, no vayas a hacer una locura –dije acercándome a él_

_-No lo hagas – insistí_

_-Eres una puta – me susurró aun cargando el arma – No mereces vivir_

_En una fracción de segundo me tenía apuntada y dispuesto a disparar_

-Yo no quería morir, tenía que seguir contigo – comenzó a sollozar – después de todo eres mi hija y…

_-No lo hagas- volví a decirle_

_No me hizo caso, tenia puesto su dedo en el gatillo – el arma estaba completamente cargado – sus ojos estaban completamente ennegrecidos_

-Iba a cometer una locura y yo tenía que impedirlo

_Cuando se disponía a disparar corrí hacia a él y logre que el tiro saliera al aire. Mi marido cayó al suelo debido a la impotencia que sentía_

-En eso apareces tú y…

-No quiero seguirte escuchando – dije interrumpiendo su relato y saliendo de allí. No me interesaba seguir escuchando cosas absurdas de alguien que se hace llamar madre.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salí de casa, aun todo me tenia impresionada.

_Estaba en shock_

Llevaba sentada horas quizás desde que salí de mi casa bajo un gran roble, el único que me entendía por ahora. Coloqué mi cabeza entre mis piernas y comencé a llorar otra vez.

-Hey – escuché. Reconocía esa voz donde fuera que estuviese

Levanté mi vista y encontré una gran sorpresa, una radiante sonrisa y cabellos naranjas

-Ichigo – susurré sin que él me escuchara. ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Cómo me encontró?

Nadie venia a este sector y menos por estas horas…_ ¿Cómo?_

-Deberías sonreír mas, llorar no te hace ver tan bonita

¿Bonita? ¿Él me encontraba bonita?

Quería ponerme a bailar y saltar pero en las condiciones que me encontraba tan solo haría el ridículo, justo ahora tenía que pasarme esto a mí

Sentí que clavó su mirada en mí mientras se sentaba

-Lo siento – dijo – no pensé que estabas así yo…

-No te preocupes – le interrumpí. Lo que menos quería eran disculpas

Una parte de mi extrañaba ser la antigua niña pequeña de papá o la princesa como diría él

-Un dulce por tus pensamientos – dijo interrumpiendo mi mente

-¿Tan poco vale lo que pienso? – respondí un tanto molesta

-Ves, dejaste de llorar

-Hum – de triste pasé a enojada ¿Tan bipolar soy?

-Bien, solo estaba de pasada – se levantó y yo gruñí – Nos vemos

-Adiós – dije mientras se iba

.

-¡Perra! ¡Como es que te viste con él y _yo_ no estaba!

-Rukia cálmate que me duele la cabeza – dije haciendo pequeños masajes en mi cabeza

-¿¡Como quieres que me calme! – Esta mujer no tiene fin - ¿Lo besaste?

Negué con la cabeza

Era como volver a la rutina normal, todo era igual excepto por lo de mi madre. Lo bueno era tener a Rukia siempre conmigo, era la amiga incondicional siempre te ponía de buenas. Menos su fanatismo por la moda y la buena vida.

-Al menos saldrás con él o ¿no?

-¿No? – mi voz sonó a pregunta. En realidad no sabía si lo iba a volver a ver, sabía que íbamos en el mismo instituto, pero de todas las veces nunca lo había visto

-Bien, si no tienes nada que hacer…- _¡Oh no!_ Esto es malo. Cada vez que Rukia deja inconclusa la frase significa problemas – ¡Abriremos la barra!

_Lo sabía…_

Rodé los ojos y vi algo sí que me impactó

¿¡Ese era Renji bailando la danza de la lluvia!

Estaba usando un traje indio de guerra, su cara estaba pintada de rojo y negro con diversas marcas extrañas.

-Wow – exclamó mi amiga – Sabía que mi novio era genial

¿¡Es que no tiene vergüenza de bailar en pleno centro de la ciudad!

-Hime vamos a bailar con él y sus amigos – Rukia me tironeaba hasta allá

Tengo una reputación que cuidar, no puedo hacer estas idioteces

_¡Dios!_

.

Miré mi reloj otra vez _8:15 p.m., _era hora de llegar a mi casa. No podía seguir ocultándome y escapando de la realidad. Estaba cerca de mi casa, lo podía divisar de lejos- todo estaba oscuro.

¿Oscuro?

Si, las luces estaban totalmente apagadas y el silencio era horrible, pareciera que te cortara con una navaja. Esto era extraño, mi madre amaba la luz, era imposible que estuviera todo apagado.

Saqué mis llaves y abrí la puerta-la puta puerta hacia un ruido tétrico – lentamente.

-¿Mamá?

Nadie respondió - ¿Será que no está en casa?

-¿Mamá? – insistí

-No pasa nada – escuché cerca de mí

-¿Mamá? – llamé por tercera vez

Todo pasó tan rápido, la luz se encendió y había sangre por todo alrededor- Había alguien en el suelo

¿Papá?

-Hime- apareció mi madre de la nada manchada totalmente de sangre – Yo maté a tu papá

* * *

IchiHime

* * *

Amé este capítulo, después de tanto tiempo, espero que valga la pena

Respondiendo reviews:

**Usio-Anamiya: **Gracias por tu consejo, y gracias por lo de mi hermana.

**mitsuko2000****:** A mí también me gusta, por ello escribí este fic.

**Hitsu-sasuke****: **Sip, el cambio es lo mejor

**Chikyu XD****: **Lo siento si no pude actualizar muy pronto pero todo me consume...

**Gabe Logan****: **Gracias

**Gach****: **No espero que mueras, espero que te guste el capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

****Luego de tiempo, volví con un nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, la trama es solamente mía

* * *

**Orihime**

****.

.

.

-¿Qué mierda? – no pude decir nada mas, sabía que había vuelto y que golpearía a mi madre, pero esto es una locura – Mamá

Mi mamá mató a la única persona que conocí como padre, por mucho que haya hecho sufrir a la familia, era mi padre, él me crió y yo le quería igual

-Hime – me llamó – ahora estaremos bien

¿Estaremos bien?... acaso estaba enferma, nadie va de la nada matando gente. No sabía qué hacer, sabía que ella no me haría daño, debía llamar a una ambulancia y a la policía, pero eso significaba tener que entregar a mi madre y no quería hacerlo.

-Mamá, ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunté impactada. Ella solo sonrió

-Lo hice por ti

Un sonido nos sacó a ambas de este trance que manteníamos, era una alarma

Había llegado la policía.

.

.

Estaba lloviendo, me encontraba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa, la policía entraba, la casa entera estaba rodeada por vecinos, fotógrafos y periodistas, a nadie le importaba si yo estaba aquí o si estaba viva o no.

-Hime – alguien se sentó a mi lado – Hime

Conozco esa voz perfectamente, sabía que no me podía fallar

_Rukia_

No dijo nada más, me abrazó y lo entendió completamente, puede que hayamos estado un poco separadas por mis estupideces, ella nunca me dejaría, por mucho que pasara, me hacía falta un abrazo, un abrazo sincero.

-Tranquila – me decía susurrando – todo estará bien, estaré contigo siempre. Eres mi mejor amiga y no me importa si tu familia es una completa mierda o unos asesinos, yo no me relaciono con ellos, solo contigo y sé quién eres, sé la persona maravillosa que eres y eso es lo que me importa y nos importa a los que somos tus amigos, los vecinos que están aquí les importa saber qué es lo que pasó para luego tener de que hablar, vienen a decir cosas de ti y de tu familia, pero ellos no saben que el desastre está en sus casas. – terminó, sus palabras me animaron.

-Mira – continuó – allá está la dueña de la panadería – me indicó y yo observé – se supone que debería estar con su marido, pero en realidad estaba con su amante, así que esa señora no tiene el derecho a hablar de moral si ella no es muy moralista que digamos.

-Chicas – había llegado un policía a donde nos encontrábamos – deberían entrar al auto, está lloviendo muy fuerte y no queremos lamentar otra cosa más – era un poco doloroso que dijera lamentar otra cosa, pero era cierto, estaba metida en un hoyo con todo lo de mi familia.

-¿Quieres ir?- me preguntó Rukia. Ella no iría a ningún lado sin mí, la adoraba por eso, solo asentí – Vamos – me ofreció su mano para levantarme

Caminamos lentamente bajo esta lluvia, abrazadas y cubiertas con una manta bajo las miradas de todos, me imaginaba que estaban pensando, Rukia apretó mas nuestro abrazo, sabía que es lo que estaba pasando

-Gente estúpida – masculló

Llegamos al auto y estaba puesta la calefacción así que nos secamos con ello. Me sentía como una niña pequeña, como una huérfana, a la que todos miran y tratan de consolar, pero yo no quería el consuelo de nadie, solo quería que dejaran de mirarme y entendieran que una miradita no arregla el dolor ni lo que había pasado. Era una jodida mierda. Solo intenté dormir

.

_-Orihime _

_-¿Qué sucede? _

_-Eres una bastarda_

.

Era una pesadilla, la voz que reconocí era la de mi padre, pero él estaba muerto. En estos momentos era en los que realmente me preguntaba si la vida merecía vivirla, suena muy depresivo y suicida, pero… siempre hay un pero.

Me encontraba entre los brazos de mi mejor amiga que dormía plácidamente, la noche anterior se había comportado como un ángel, se veía más madura, no como la chica que chocó hace un tiempo por ir cantando y bailando estupideces, Rukia había madurado, mientras que yo iba haciendo lo contrario, estuve en una fiesta mientras sucedía todo y lo único que hice fue culpar a los demás por lo que yo hacía, tenía una actitud de altanera.

_Nunca me he gustado a mi misma_

-Deja de pensar – Rukia estaba despierta – es otro día

-No puedo dejar de hacerlo

-Si puedes, manda todo a la mierda – gritó – que los demás se jodan entre ellos

-Lo dices y suena fácil

-Porque lo es – susurró – salgamos de aquí, voy a terminar deforme si sigo sentada en este auto

Salimos del auto y la lluvia había cesado, el sol salía. Caminamos hasta mi casa y había alguien sentado en las escaleras, donde mismo había estado yo anoche.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté

-Estaba preocupado – me miró con esos ojos que me volvían loca

-Ichigo – lo miré y continué – no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy bien y Rukia está conmigo

-¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó y luego miró a Rukia – solos - Rukia me miró y solo asentí, nos dejó solos.

- Desde que hablamos esa vez en el parque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, sé que no quieres problemas y con esto que acaba de pasar no estás pensando en nada – dijo – pero yo estoy pensando en ti y… - se cortó – lo siento, no debí venir.

_Lo siento_

-Ichigo – comencé – no tienes que sentirlo, no es tu culpa, no es de nadie que pasara lo que pasara, pero no quiero que hagas esto, siento lastima en tu voz cuando hablas, si estás haciendo esto para que tu conciencia esté tranquila y no sé porque no lo está, no estoy interesada, si es así, es cierto no debiste venir.

Quedó estupefacto, mi voz sonó más dura que cuando me enfrentaba a esas personas que me desafiaban en la vida, no quiero lastima. No dijo nada, solo se fue. Cuando dejé de sentir sus pasos otros se acercaron.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Rukia

Asentí

-¿Quieres contarme?

-No es nada, solo me dijo que sentía lo que había pasado - y me lancé a llorar

Rukia solo me abrazó y dejamos que el viento intentara llevarse el sufrimiento de ambas, los problemas de ambas.

* * *

Adoro la relación que tiene Rukia con Orihime, pase lo que pase son amigas y nada mas les importa. Lo que sucedió con Ichigo, no culpen a Orihime, ella solo quiere estar tranquila.

Sé que debí actualizar antes, pero no he tenido tiempo y ahora he vuelto a escribir un poco mas, lo siento.

-Kona


End file.
